Between heaven and hell
by Willow1986
Summary: the fates work in mysterious ways, even the royalty of evil will never know how it will end. Being reborn, the fates decreed, but why were they reborn...what part do they play in the over all scheme...will they ever ben whole again?
1. Default Chapter

Between heaven and hell 

The fires of hell spread out before her as if it was a part of her, an elemental thing responding to the power that only it knew she held.

Not even her husband knew of the amount of power she had in her and it was to remain that way for many centuries to come, until the fates decided otherwise.

Evil had some things that remained sacred and one of those things was listening to the Fates decrees. 

Standing on a jutting edge over the compounds were many of the lower class demons spend their recreational times, she stood, hidden in the shadows that were as much apart of her as her angel looks.

If anyone were to look at her they would assume she was a model or an angel, depending on the time and people you asked. Her spirit was as old as time but her looks and body were only two decades old.

A black halter neck dress, low cut showing of her more then ample assets, with a slit going straight up to her waist and black strapless sandals which showed of the black whip climbing up her right leg.

Her hair was held back in a high ponytail, cascading down her back in a river of gold, one of things that had many confusing her for one of the angels. It was also one of the things that distinguished her from any mere demon. That hair signified her status, the Queen of all -evil. The only one to have hair this colour in over three million years.

Her eyes quickly changed to an all consuming black as she spotted a potential turner, a demon that hadn't yet decided to be consumed by evil.

Laying her hand by her side, she called a fireball and floated it to the turner, and watched in amusement as it exploded in him, covering the place in entrails.

As the lower class demons raised their eyes to see who would dare to such an affrontmment, she stepped from the shadows and smiled in acid amusement as they all took a step back, amused by their knowledge of her and her power. It was intoxicating.

As she was about to descend to their level, the hairs on her neck stood up and without looking she knew that the source, her king had come.

Even before she had seen the demons reaction, yet another step back. Their fears were food for her evil.

Almost soundlessly, her name whispered on the humid air, "Venezia" and she knew, she could feel his hunger for her. It had been so long, and she had been so lonely since he had gone to battle on the intergalactic planes.

Her eyes slowly turned back to a dark blue hue, and with a scream of joy she turned and jumped into her lover's arms.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs twisting around his massive waist, she rained kisses all over his face and he became accustomed to her body once more.

Not noticing when the demons ceremoniously turned their backs on them and began to edge out of the cave.

Pushing her back against the wall, she smiled in joy as the ruff granite dug into her back, fuelling her desire. 

Ripping the dress up the side, she heard his growling enjoyment. They came together fast and hard, love was what was in their hearts and was why evil still reigned and had rules for their entire rule. Nothing could break them apart.

As she felt her emotions come to the surface, she screamed his name in abandon.

"Androck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Afterwards, he smiled. She was everything he had ever wanted for his queen, and he could not have been happier.

Shimmering to their chambers, he laid her nude relaxed body on the bed and covered her with one of the blankets. Grabbing new trousers from the wardrobe, he went back to the bed and giving her one lingering kiss, went in search of the oracle. He had felt something different happen to his wife this time and he needed to know what.

******

Languidly, Saturn lay on the day bed, starring at a globe projection on the wall of her domain.

Sighing dramatically to herself, she got up with a sigh. It was bad enough that the source was coming and she was expected to be dressed but still this was not good news for the future of evil and good in turn.

Grabbing a gauzy white bikini top she tied it around her neck and back, and got the answering short gold gauzy skirt that went with it, her feet she left as they were, covered from toe to ankles in tattoos and anklets of the purest gold. Reminders of her duties.

Her black hair shimmered down her back, and her pale skinned glowed from the contrast of gold jewels against her skin.

As the source shimmered in she knelt down on the ground and bowed as he appeared.

Androck knew that their had to be some sort of dress code for oracles but still his one seemed to think that it was alright to wear a top that you could see everything through. If the queen only knew, he thought, almost chuckling at the image but remembering just in time where he was.

As she settled over the crystal ball, looking enquiringly at him, he started to speak "I felt something happen this time with my wife, I need to know is something going to happen to her?" His voice conveyed everything he felt even though his body language and eyes remained unmoved. He was getting better at hiding what he truly felt from her. Answering, she said 

"My king, your wife is pregnant, with the most powerful source that will ever be born."

He stepped towards her, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Her grin answered his, but just as he was about to question her, he stopped. 

Her eyes had gone a glassy white and he knew she was in the actual vision this time.

As she came back, he body heaving with the effort, with laboured breath she spoke 

"My liege, your child will be born and indeed it will be the most powerful source ever born, he will not be a he, the baby is a girl."

As he started to speak, she held up a hand to forestall him, "Your wife and child will be killed before they have truly learned to know each other and you will be banished to a place without them, to work for a darker force. Eventually you will come to forget them and when it comes time, you will kill their reborn selves."

Androck stepped back, shaking his head back and forth in denial "This can not be, we have ruled well for over three million years! How…"

"It is as the fates see it, I am only their messenger."

Tears streaming down his face, he was about to shimmer out when she called to him "Sire, there may be away I can save you, but it will not be now, I can only save your future selves from the mistake they are about to make."

Sadness and determination in his eyes, he nodded his agreement "Do what you can, I will see to it that you will be richly rewarded for your loyal services!"

And so it came to pass, the queen bore a startling blonde baby girl with more power then any source previously. And the source experienced all of this, watched as his baby took the last of her mother's milk before he sent them both, and Saturn the oracle to his sister's planet, where she would keep the queen safe, where they would be a better chance for their survival.

He was killed outright and because of his selfless act, he was not turned to work for the evil, but instead was reborn.

*****

On his sisters planet, Queen serenity consoled the Evil queen and her daughter. 

"My dear," She started "You are my sister, and my brother loved you so much that he would not send you away unless he felt it was for the best." As Venezia was still racked with crying fits, Queen serenity called for her daughter "Serena" Who was actually almost as old as Venezia. Bringing in the baby, she laid her in her mothers arms. Starring down at her baby, Venezia appeared to now be listening to what the queen was saying. "You have to live and appear happy, for the sake of your daughter. We do not know that he is dead, he may just be banished and if he is he will find a way back to you. He loves you both so much.!"

Blinking back the tears, Venezia answered "Thank you. I know you are right. But how will your subjects feel. I am the queen of all evil."

Serenity smiled "They will be fine, I have arranged that you shall take over a small neighbouring planet where you will be queen. You must change your name although. Yours is not a common name and they may come looking for you and the child if they hear of your existence."

Venezia smiled, a true smile "Thank you, sister. I shall name it Venus and I shall be called the same. I am sorry Saturn but I am going to ask something of you, and I want your sworn pledge that you will carry it out!"

"Yes, my Queen"

"I need for you to absorb my baby into you, Become one with it. The battle is not over and if I know she is inside you, at least then I will know she is safe."

"Be it done, my queen"

Two years passed in a few days and Queen Beryl attacked, killing everyone, bar a few who needed to be reborn.

*********

Mina snapped out of the daze as she felt someone pull on her sleeve. "Mina come on, we have only thirty seconds before the alarm goes off, and we need those disks!"

"I'm coming!"

Grabbing the disks, they exited just before their male counter parts destroyed the building, the Gundam's.

Neither knew what the other looked like and yet they were a perfectly synchronised team.

Riding away on her bike, Mina took one last look at Sandrock, her favourite Gudam by far. It was just something about it that called to her.

***#

**_Later on, after the mission._**

Quatra awoke with a shock, the dream had been so real, but as the credits came up for the film he had been watching, he realised why.

At Trowa's enquiring glance he smiled "I'm okay, it was just a bad dream!"

Satisfied, he went back to watching the TV.

But still Quatra could swear he knew the woman in his dreams.

****

Tell me what ya'll think,

Laters 

Willow1986


	2. chapter 2

Twisting and turning in her bed, Usagi tried to shake herself out of this dream she was having but was so far having no luck.

_**In the dream.**_

She stood by a waterfall; wearing clothes that she had almost been positive her mother would never have allowed her to wear.

Her hair was let loose, cascading down her back in little waves, not quite reaching the ground and yet longer then the dress that she wore.

The dress was almost done in an armour like motif, White gauzy embroidered material covered her breasts were just underneath them it turned into a corset which also ended at her small waist.

The lower part of her garment was in a silver gauzy material split into parts and yet not actually hiding what was underneath. A long piece came down her front, covering only half of her legs while another came from the back barely covering her behind. A silver pair of shorts was worn underneath and a belt of black stones, symbols of her sister, hung low on her hips.

On her feet she wore no shoes, only silver tattoos and in the faint light that the moon mother had let them have, you could see the faint silver outline of the silver whip climbing up her Right leg.

Pressed against her lips was a white rose, a present from her husband. But also a message only she could interpret. He was coming home and in honour of this she had worn the clothes he had given her as part of their wedding ceremony. It was not every day that good and evil combined to balance the scales. As he had given her clothes, she had given him emotions, symbols of their respective races.

The intergalactic wars were finally at an end and soon it would be time for her to prepare for her first baby. As was the rules they had two years to get used to each other before they could even think of bringing a powerful being such as their child would be into the world.

Gazing at the water, she prayed for her 'sister' Venus. She had been so melancholy lately that Usagi had gotten special permission from her the queen to have a party to try and cheer her up.

So busy contemplating how she could help, she never felt the ground move as the being with black outstretched wings descended on her.

Stepping up behind her, he wrapped his long muscular hand around her waist and pulled her back against his just recently healed body.

Nuzzling her neck he whispered "My queen! What has you so deep in thought that you Miss yours husbands arrival?"

Turning around only when she felt his arms loosen, she wrapped her arms around his tree trunk neck and standing on tepee toe she managed to kiss his jaw. Frowning in consternation, she frowned. Sometimes it really was unfair. He was so tall and she barely came to his shoulder.

Realising why she was frowning he placed a hand underneath her behind and hosted her up into the air. Managing to wrap her legs around his waist she sighed happily and kissed him. Giving him a hug, she was surprised when he hugged her back, laying her head on his neck, she whispered "Its Venus. I fear for her happiness. She has not been the same since Androck disappeared."

Raising a hand to her cheek, he gently pushed it up until he could look into her blue orbs.

"I'm sorry but I have not heard from him since he disappeared. I am worried for the well being of the child. If she does not start showing more joy in the child, it could cease to exist in Saturn. It may even try to use her as a host body". His tone conveyed that of this happened, he dreaded what he would have to do.

"It's all right," Laying a small pale hand on his cheek, she continued "I am having a party for her, hopefully it will bring her out of her misery. I am having Saturn attend and hopefully this will shake her out of this lethargic state she has recently progressed into."

Pressing a kiss to the side of his face, using her hips she strained upwards and leaning into his ear whispered "Enough talk husband, don't you want to show you wife that you missed her?"

Growling deep in her throat, he carried her away to their chambers, he infectious giggles echoing throughout the palace.

Meanwhile a figure stood in the shadows, thinking how joyous it was that her queen had finally found true happiness and how unusual it was that she had found it in the arms of evil. Indeed it seemed that the peace treaty between good and evil was working better then ever imagined.

Stepping back into a portal, the bright moonlight showed the pale twinkle of tears trailing down the figures face. Her last words whispered through the night although by the time anybody remembered it would be to late. "I am so sorry that it cannot last!"

Usagi awoke suddenly and shot up in bed. The dream had been so real and yet it couldn't be. She had not recognised herself in the dream and yet she had known this was she who had gone before. But how old was this memory? And why was her husband evil? And what had been wrong with Venus?

So many questions and she just knew that they would plague her. The Demonic activity was becoming increasingly frequent and the girls were all on high alert all hour long, ready to jump into action at the slightest hint of Yoma.

Something was wrong with the world, and she as its future queen needed to find out what before it was to late.

Swinging her legs out from under the cover, she quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and ribbed black t-shirt.

Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she walked into the kitchen and grabbing a can from the fridge walked outside into the night sky.

Hurrying down the steps, she gloried in the light of the moon.

Running across the sand, she shed clothes as she went until finally she could jump into the sea's refreshing spray.

Swimming out into the silvery pools, she let herself be carried along on the waves until she sensed it was time. Grabbing a breath, she dove under the water and swam down until she came to some old ruins, unexplored by humans as of yet and a sacred ground to the reborn. Only those who wore the proper clothing could enter and as their effectiveness only worked if you wore nothing making it easier for the ruins to get a reading on you or you wore the clothes that you were wearing when you died the time the Silver Millennium died. Which was actually quit impossible considering that to wear these clothes you would have to expend energy there by making it easier for the yoma to find you.

Floating down to the ground, she walked to a large stand and pressing a symbol on it, she felt the water clear of her, and sensed the large bubble that began to enclose the ruins. A special design of Mercury's but effective. It allowed her to breath easier.

Walking calmly to the ruins of a run down building she bent under the stone and came into a small passage hidden by the ruins. Walking down the path, she came to a large chamber. This was where the history of time had been kept and hopefully it would give her the answers she so desperately craved. About the yoma, but also about these dreams, They were like little snippets of reality, telling a story she didn't know and showing a side of herself that she hadn't know existed.

Placing a hand on the book, she opened it to the history of the queens of the moon and almost jumped back in surprise. Something that had not been there was suddenly being written in as she watched.

Reading the first few lines she knew that she didn't need to read the rest. It was as her dreams had told her. She had been happily married to evil.

A union only dared upon when it was seen that the other marriage between good and evil had done a lot of good.

Venezia and Androck.

Venezia she assumed was Venus's ancestor but who was this Androck and more important to her at least was, who was this man that had made her laugh as only a husband could?

In another part of the world, this other character woke up with a start. Why were these dreams now plaguing him? He wasn't the only one who was having strange dreams, Quatra was having them also. Both of them seemed to be about blonde women who seemed to be their wives. But that couldn't be. They were only twenty and hadn't even thought of marriage.

Other weird things were happening also. Mission half finished, Gundam's who seemed to work on their own knowing exactly when they were needed and what to do, and for some strange reason Both he and Quatra had the strange urge to give up their guns and instead pick up broad swords.

It was getting freakier and freakier everyday. It had been an idea that maybe it was just the doctors testing them but when none of the other pilots showed any signs it was crossed out.

So now they were in the dark and had no idea how to get rid of these disturbing dreams. It still amazed him the Duo had not yet caught on the both Quatra and he where acting weird.

Glancing at the clock he wasn't particularly amazed to see that it read four o'clock in the morning, his normal time for getting up.

Shoving his feet into shorts he went looking for his comrades, which was easier said then done in this house.

Opening the door to the Gundam's workshop he decided to have them come for him. Nobody else would probably be up yet.

What he didn't know was that he was a lot wrong. Duo was up and was acting extremely weird.

On the borders of the house, he and his sister Hilde sat surrounded by a sacred circle.

Their eyes totally blackened out, their bodies covered from top to toes in black clothing, Hilde differing from Duo by a simple revealing black halter neck that ended just under her breasts and black gloves which stretched right to her elbows.

Throwing a bag of specially prepared herbs into the fire, their voices rang out

"Blood of out blood we beseech you, come to us and rest here! Nasatu the first we call you, your mate awaits your arrival!"

This was repeated twice until a light started to appear and in a bold flash of lights, a figure appeared from the ball of light. Over six foot closer to seven he stood, arms like tree trunks and a body that would do any wrestler proud.

His hair was a dark black that flowed coarsely down his back and his skin was the colour of a dark mahogany. Gradually the light disappeared and yet Duo and Hilde remained as if frozen. Realising what must have happened, He changed into this millennium's clothes and knelt before the two.

Waving a hand over their eyes, the blackness disappeared. Knowing Zech's work when he saw it, he silently thanked his friend and realised the time must be near for the alignment to take place.

With a wave of his hand Hilde disappeared to return to her home, and having no memory of what she had done that night.

Duo on the other hand was needed, and with a wave of his hand he temporarily filled the guys head with idea's of a long lost cousin who he had found through giving blood at a special clinic who specialised in finding lost family who had been lost during the war.

Shimmering he brought the poor guy to the mansion and sat down in the chair beside the bed, watching in amusement as the man mumbled something about "Not my fault" and something about a pink car?

Wresting his cheek on his hand he wondered to himself "Was this the guy that his adopted sister the oracle had been looking for?"

As his eyes slowly closed, he plotted how he was going to find his own sweet little Amazon.

Okay that's all I got for now… please people just review.

This would make the whole process of writing so much easier.

Anyways

Laters

Willow1986.


	3. chapter 3

In the middle of the desert on a plot of land that had been specifically bought for its privacy, Lita practiced her control.

Kneeling down on the ground, she expanded her energy so that it created a barrier to the outside world, where they could feel and see everything that was happening but those on the outside couldn't.

When this was done, Ami worked her powers and the darkness fell down on the surrounding area.

Resting back on her stool, Ami waited for Lita to begin.

Nodding her thanks, Lita began to meditate. One of the reasons she couldn't tap into her full powers was that she was too much the warrior and had not taken the time to work the brain along side it.

Closing her eyes, she began to float upwards until she stopped. She floated like this for a good five minutes and then something happened. Lita opened her eyes and they rolled back in her head. As this happened, the sign on her forehead began to glow until it shone like a bright lighthouse.

The rays began to die down until they moved in a synchronised pattern before fading away and all that was left was the glow of her sign.

Satisfied, Lita began to cup her hands and over a short period of time, energy began to form in it.

When the ball was about the size of a basketball, Lita straightened her legs until she was floating standing up in the air. With a quick spin she let loose the green ball and it exploded into tiny pieces of green energy and froze. Sending her thanks to Ami, She once again began to concentrate and the light from her Sign came back. As soon as the light touched the balls, they exploded into little green fairies.

Laughing in joy, Lita did a spin of joy, and pumping her hand in the air, shouted, "Yes, it worked… I am the woman!"

Gradually she stopped doing it and realised that they were still waiting for something. Realising what she waved a hand in the direction of the desert, which was at the moment her front lawn, and said, "Do what you can to help this barren place."

Before once again floating back down to the ground.

Clapping Ami on the back in joy, she smiled "If I can do it then we can all do it. Thanks for helping me, Ami."

Smiling demurely, Ami nodded "Its okay, it was my pleasure."

Entwining their arms, they made their way to the kitchens for some snacks.

As has Been Heero's answer to all strangers in their presences, Duo's cousin had had the customary treatment of a gun shoved in his face and the trademark almost sacred question, "Who the hell are you?" This shocked Duo a bit.

I mean it wasn't every day Heero changed from his "I will kill you" But it was a good shock. Watching as his cousin whose name he couldn't really pronounce and had shortened to Nate, interact with his friends especially Quatra and Heero; he had to wonder what kind of family he actually came from.

He knew he wasn't skinny by any means, and that the war had more then firmed up and increased his muscle strength but this guy was different. He was built like a bloody freight truck crossed with "The rock" when he still wrestled.

Another thing as he caught a warning look from Wu fei was that maybe his cousin could now protect him from his friends more then quick temper. I mean even Wu fei would not dare mess with this guy unless there was a serious reason.

Walking towards the kitchen, he paused by the wall using it as support as shivers of ice cold racked his body warning him of something, of what he wasn't sure. But lately he had been getting a lot more of them. He felt like he was only half a person and it was a real effort to act normal in front of the guys.

He had taken to watching music videos to help him sleep at night, which was no help to his overactive libido. It was these that he was blaming for these strangely erotic dreams he had been having of a dark haired pale skinned beauty that danced just for him.

Grabbing a cold drink from the fridge he rubbed it over his face.

'Damn', he thought but those dance videos where getting more explicit everyday and so too in reaction were his dreams. Not that he was complaining or anything but it was not doing a hell of a lot for his energy levels. He found he couldn't even bring himself to eat as much as he usually did and sooner or later his friends were going to notice when they had food in the fridge half way through the week.

Walking back into the TV room, Duo jumped over the couch and turned on the news, ignoring Quatra's cries of "Be careful".

Flipping through the channels till he came to MTV cribs, he watched as the adverts rolled by and was about to change, when Nate suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Looking up he realised why. On the television were two babes, Turning up the volume, he bounced as the couch took Nate's flying weight as he to jumped over the back instead of going around.

As the camera first did a quick preview of the grounds, they all wondered where in the hell this beautiful oasis was. It was unlike anything they had ever seen.

They were soon to learn this was the home of an aspiring actress and dancer named "Lita Kino" and one of her friends, a famous scientist renounced for her theories and experiments regarding how to save energy and use less fossil fuels as well as her cures for both the common house cold and flu along with numerous other things.

As they were shown into Lita's room, Nate seemed to be almost memorising it, though Duo. It was kind of freaky; he hoped they were not going to have another Relena incident on their hands.

As he watched the scientist blow up something in her lab as a means to finish the programme with a bang, he remembered another thing that had been bothering him lately. He really wanted to destroy things lately and it wasn't the usual destroy things for the good of human kind, the kind he got a good feeling from. This was the kind he assumed Quatra got when he used the zero system.

Thankfully he had a strong will and for some reason he knew that this feeling would go in a while.

Hotaru looked down at the crystal in front of her and watched smiling as she saw that the baby still rested. But her smile was quickly chased away by the unwelcoming reminder that child desperately needed its mother to remember it or else it would fade from existence or even worse… become evil.

And unfortunately she had been dealt the job of keeping the baby safe and the world free from death as much as possible.

Being an oracle she could foresee how much damage this little child could do if he was turned evil but somehow, just as Pluto could see into the future and know such things where going to turn out all right, all she had was a feeling.

A feeling that told her more then the crystal she had relied on for so long could ever had told her.

That somehow those that would fulfil the rights of the prophecy would soon appear and they would bring the harmony and passion to the girl's almost non-existent social lives.

But for now they had to survive in this world ruled by greed and little green notes they called money.

Pushing her arms into her jacket, she grabbed a clip from the bowl, tied her hair up and grabbing an umbrella from the bucket by the door, walked out into the rain.

She had a tempting job to begin and she was going to be late as it was.

Bad enough that she had to have things that could take her away from the job at any second but it was quite another thing to be late.

Nasatu smiled as he watched his would be brother try to tie his, well tie. They where all going to be working at one of Quatra's many companies for the next while making sure everything was perfectly safe and air tight for the new merger that was in the works.

Fortunately they couldn't find a suite that would fit him, and so his clothes consisted manly of jeans and a shirt.

Things that would stretch to accommodate his muscles. Unlike the suits who where either to tight or to small. He was getting things custom made for him but they wouldn't be ready for a while, and for once he was thankful for small mercies.

He had been on this earth for nearly two weeks and he was no closer to finding his Amazon then he had been at the start. The only thing he had to go on was the pictures on that box thing but Duo had explained that by now they could have moved on as the shows where taped many months in advance.

He smiled at the picture Duo made, starring down at the tie in his hand as if it was the devil and he must destroy it, which as he was watching Duo, Nasatu noticed his eyes turned from their normal nice colour to that of a deep seated red.

Winching, he knew he would have to intervene and prevent what was sure to happen.

It was easier to do this then try and explain to a non-believer for now why he had just set his tie on fire.

Tugging the tie out of Duo's hand, he smiled. Patting his stomach, he commented in a voice that most would have recognised as a do what I want to do, it is not a suggestion voice. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Lets go get a snack" and pulled him out of the room.

Rolling down the highway, in this laid back version of a limo, Nasatu smiled. This was going to be interesting.

And he knew this not by using his gifts but just because he had come to expect certain things from Duo, and seriousness was not one of them.

Strolling into the building, he was not looking where he was going, to busy admiring the utter largeness of he lobby and the amount of glass that was around, when a familiar voice called to him across the bustle. His heightened senses picked up the breathy word, and his eyes flew around the large area looking for the person responsible.

Spotting her he was off.

Hotaru, who was busy complaining about the impossibly high shoes she was required to wear to make her look taller, sighed.

Using the desk as leverage she bent at the waist and removed one shoe. Wiggling her toes to make sure they were not by any chance broken, she sighed again. Damn these things are painful, she thought. But looking at the admiring glances her legs kept on getting, she smiled. But so worth it, her subconscious answered.

Putting the shoe back on, she smiled and got ready to pick up the papers she had come to retrieve, when she was hit with a vision.

Praying to god that nobody was looking at her, she pretended to study the papers in her hand, and remember the short vision. Her cheeks went a becoming red. The vision was like a soft porn add, a lot of moaning but for once she could not tell who they were.

Shrugging her shoulders, and putting it down to the cosmoses sadistic humour, she once again set off, but this time she dropped the papers she was holding in her hands, and grabbed at her stomach. She didn't need to raise her jacket to know that the bond tattoo below her belly button was glowing. Somewhere near was her brother. But if she didn't find him, she feared she was going to faint with the pain. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Hunched over in the middle of the lobby, she grappled with the pain, looking around quickly while people milled around her wondering what was wrong but not willing to ask.

Her voice throaty, could not be heard by normal ears when she said "Brother!" But someone heard.

Charging through the people crowded around her, he knocked people out of the way, ignoring the looks of annoyance and anger thrown his way before they actually got a good look at him and the fear that quickly replaced the look of annoyance and anger in their faces.

Stopping before her, he scooped her up as she was about to fall to the ground, limp.

She was unconscious. Cradling her against his chest, he smiled looking down at her. She was here, so that meant she knew where everyone else was and it would make his job a hell of a lot easier. Plus he got his sister back.

Someone pulling at his jacket and repeating his name pulled him back to reality.

Looking down into Duo's worried face, he rearranged his face. Wouldn't do to have your supposed blood relation angry or confused at you. But it still wasn't right what they had been planning to do, when they where still working for heaven and hell.

Nodding to the girl in his arms, Duo asked worry in his voice "Is she alright?"

Nasatu shook his head, "I don't know."

Nodding, Duo for once took charge. Grabbing his arm he guided them to the doctor's sector of the building. "Maybe she should be looked at by a doctor."

Minutes past and neither spoke, but when Duo eventually did, Nasatu was expecting it "So you know her?" his voice implied it was no big deal if he was but Nasatu could read between the lines. He knew that if he said yes, Duo would not try and go after her, and then a whole lot of destinies would be ruined.

So keeping this in mind he replied "No, I've never met her in this life?" and hoped that Duo would not notice his use of the term "this life".

But people where watching him and made sure that Duo would not realise this slip up until everything was known.

Sometimes it was good having friends in high places.

That's all for now folks. As they say that's all she wrote.

But that is not all for me.

Reviews chapters… why do people not seem to get this?

Laters to all and thanks to all those who have reviewed.

Willow1986


End file.
